


A Bouquet of Roses

by kori_eneti



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kori_eneti/pseuds/kori_eneti
Summary: Warning, this fic is royally fucked up. Read at your own discretion.Explicit/triggering themes. Self-harm, mental illness, torture etc.





	A Bouquet of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning!  
> This is super important!  
> This fic has _very graphic_ depictions of violence!
> 
> _Please_ don't read this if it's going to have a negative effect on you!

The darkness was torn away from Hide in a blinding flash. He winced and made out two figures in the light.

“Hide!” a voice croaked. “Hide, are you alright?”

“Kaneki?” he whispered back.

A second voice interrupted. “Ah, boys. Although it’s lovely to hear your little reunion, I’m afraid I’ll have to _cut it short_.”

_Oh._ Chills ran down Hide’s spine as Jason’s voice triggered his memories to come crashing back in a brutal wave. With it came his vision, and he found himself strapped to a chair next to his white-haired friend. And laid out before him was the S-rated ghoul and his toys, in all their chilling glory.

“You know, I’ve been a little bored lately.” The ghoul strolled over to the table beside him and stroked the instruments atop. “All of the doves I’ve captured recently have had an extraordinarily high pain tolerance, but they die too quickly. And the ghouls? Well they’re quite the opposite. It’s just so _boring_ , seeing the same thing, day after day.” His head snapped toward the pair of prisoners, a terrifying glint in his eyes. “So I’ve decided to mix it up a little bit.”

Before Hide could scream in protest, Jason had a knife against Kaneki’s throat, beads of crimson fluid flowing down his pale skin. Their captor only sighed. “Oh _come on._ You don’t really think that a little cut like that could kill a ghoul, do you?”

Hide just sat there, eyes wide, as he watched Kaneki splutter and choke on his own blood.

“This won’t either.” A finger fell to the floor and screams from more than one person filled the large room.

“No, please stop,” Hide cried. “Don’t hurt Kaneki, hurt me instead.”

Jason stopped, and a broad smile filled his face. “That’s exactly what I was hoping you’d say.” He spun around and prowled towards Hide.

“HIDE NO,” Kaneki screamed.

The boy just sat there, his usually-cheerful face buried in detachment.

“Let’s get started!” Jason leant down to untie Hide. “I wouldn’t try to escape if I were you. If you do, I’ll impale your buddy over there. So do _exactly what I say_.” Hide nodded. “Perfect! First of all, take this knife. Now cut your wrist.”

A strange silence spread through the room before dissolving.

Hide tuned out Kaneki’s panicked croaks and shrugged. “Okay.”

Excitement flit over Jason’s face. “Oh, this just got interesting! Do tell, have you done this before? _Cut yourself?_ ”

Hide’s face remained impartial. “Sure.”

His captor clapped his hands in glee. “This is even better than what I had planned! Seeing the look on dear Kaneki’s face is… phenomenal!”

Sneaking a glance in Kaneki’s direction, Hide’s façade slipped for a second as he saw his friend’s distressed face.

“Hide…” Kaneki whispered. “When you came to school with the marks around your neck, that wasn’t from sailing, was it. You tried to…” His voice cracked.

Hide turned away.

Jason couldn’t look any more hysterical. “Tell him,” he hissed. “Tell him how you tried to _hang yourself_.”

This made both boys flinch.

“…I did.”

“I didn’t know that you were hurting that much. I thought you were happy.”

“I’m sorry.”

Silence echoed through the chamber for a few precious seconds until Jason interrupted.

“That’s enough of that! Less talking more cutting!” He laughed maniacally. “The deal is still on! Slice your skin or I’ll end him!”

Hide turned slowly in his seat before sliding up his sleeve, revealing rows of ugly pink lines.

“A-ha! I was right, you _have_ done this before! Well then, it shouldn’t be too hard now, should it?”

He shook his head and lifted the blade before pausing and shooting a quick glance toward Kaneki.

“Aw, you’ve never done it with anyone watching before? Just think of it as a live display of your skill and experience!”

Hide gulped and pressed down the blade, drawing it across his scarred skin.

“Very good! Now do it again.”

Another red line appeared.

“Again.”

Another line.

“Again.”

Hide made the mistake of hesitating.

“Do you _want_ me to kill your friend?”

So he continued without argument.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Soon, a pool of blood was collecting around his chair, and Kaneki was sobbing. “Stop, please. I’ll do anything.”

“Kaneki!” Jason announced, as if he forgot he was there. “Did I hear you say you’ll do _anything_ for me to stop?”

Kaneki nodded, before quickly turning toward Hide. “Hide, I love you. I always have, and I always will. If anything happens, don’t forget that.”

Hide’s eyes widened in shock.

‘AND IT GETS BETTER!” Jason roared. “Well then…”

He licked his lips.

“ _Die._ ”

 

A head of white fell to the floor.

 

Hide didn’t hear Jason leaving the room.

His world was spinning.

The only clear and constant image was the red, blooming in flaming bouquets.

Hide fell to the floor beside his one and only love, and wailed in sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a hell of a ride.  
> Thanks for reading this, even if it was super fucked up.  
> Also, Jason is kind of OOC but oh well...
> 
> If you ever need any support, call someone! There are hotlines all over the world!
> 
> x


End file.
